<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please forgive me I can’t stop loving you by Dylanloverforever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292266">Please forgive me I can’t stop loving you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanloverforever/pseuds/Dylanloverforever'>Dylanloverforever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amazing Stories - Fandom, American Assassin, Dylan O’Brien, The first time - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom, the maze runner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actors, Children, Divorce, Dylan O’Brien - Freeform, F/M, Fans, London, Love, Marriage, Romance, Social Media, Top Dylan O'Brien, love making, mitch rapp - Freeform, teenwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanloverforever/pseuds/Dylanloverforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They was married  she thought it was ok<br/>Then he cheated<br/>They divorced<br/>What happens years later!<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Marriage - Relationship, good friends - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story will have mature themes. Like sex!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marie sat at the table in her shared home looking at her rings on her fingers. Her husband slowly sits next to her. She looks at him with the most hurtful and hated look ever. She slowly removes the rings places them on the table. Getting up from the chair she picks up her bags and leaving the home they shared  letting the door slam shut behind her.<br/>She walked her car and put her bags in the back getting in the driving seat.</p><p>You see Marie had caught her husband of two years in bed with another women only a few hours before. Marie just couldn't believe it.<br/>There was a lot of screaming and shouting and the person left Marie and Dylan smiling to herself.<br/>Marie and Dylan had been together 4 years married two. They was good together, well so she thought. Until she came home that day and caught him.</p><p>Marie soon drove away from her home heading to her friends place. Dylan was left in the home looking at the rings on the table. His head in his hands.</p><p>About 20 minutes later Marie pulled up to her friends and knocked on the door<br/>Her friend soon opened the door and saw the look on her face. She couldn't believe it. She soon pulled her in for a hug.<br/>They both sat on the sofa<br/>"I am so sorry Marie"Her friend said.<br/>"It's not your fault, I guess he didn't love me anymore" Marie said. For some reason at the moment she couldn't cry.<br/>"So what now?" Her friend said.<br/>"Well divorce!" Marie said. Just has her friends husband walked in. He saw Marie sat there. Her friend explained to him. And he didn't know what to say.<br/>"Ok, so do you want support from him"? Liam said.<br/>"No, I don't want nothing from him I just want this divorce"! Marie said. Liam nodded and got the paper work sorted for her.<br/>"I guess he doesn't know?" Her friend liz said. Marie looked at them both and shock her head.<br/>"Are you sure you don't want to file for any support?" Liam said.<br/>"I'm sure, he doesn't need to know, and he will not find out". Marie said. Both of them nodded. Marie looked down at her phone.<br/>118 missed calls<br/>110 texts.<br/>Marie just  deleted them. She didn't want to hear what he had to say. There was no excuse for what he did.<br/>"Also I will be going back to the uk" marie said looking at liz and Liam. They both understood Marie couldn't stay in La not now. She needed to go come back to the uk. <br/>"Ok I will book you a flight". Liz said. Smiling weakly at her friend.<br/>"Marie are you sure you don't want to tell him?" liz said.<br/>"I'm sure". Marie said placing her hand on her tummy.</p><p>Marie sat there looking out of the window as her friend booked her a ticket and Liam sorted out the divorce papers. Because of what happen Liam explain the divorce should be over with very soon.<br/>Marie nodded and signed.</p><p>Soon it was time to leave for the airport. Marie said her goodbyes to Both of them and boarded the plane. <br/>Not long after marie left.</p><p>Dylan was at there home. There was a knocked at the front door he was hoping it would be Marie. But was stood with Liam looking at him. He handed Dylan an envelope with Dylan had to sign for. Liam didn't say two words to him. Dylan knew by the way he looked at him Marie had told him.<br/>Dylan opened the envelope and signed tears rolling from his eyes. Has he sure they was divorce papers.  And he saw Marie had signed them. But he wasn't going to. He decided the courts would have to rule it. He couldn't sign them. He still loved his wife and he knew he had messed up but this was it. She was divorcing him. And it was his own fault.</p><p>Marie soon arrived back in the uk, she had informed her ex of the pending divorce and also told him why she was divorcing Dylan. Even he couldn't believe it. This was so out of character he could see how much he loved marie. So why would he cheat on her?</p><p>Marie walked throw the airport and saw her ex and their daughter Stood there. Marie hugged her daughter. Has her ex carried her bags to the car.</p><p>Her daughter was talking all the way home. Marie pulled out her phone. And saw Dylan had tried to contact her again. Leaving messages and texts.<br/>Marie had informed Dylan's parents and sister on what had happened. And they didn't know what to say. Marie never told them anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Two months later.<br/>Marie was at the hospital. Having a check up. Well she left her marriage but she was also pregnant and only a few people knew. But none of them told Dylan. Plus Dylan's parents didn't know that she was having a baby. <br/>News of there separate and divorce soon made its way into magazines and only. </p><p>
  <strong>Headlines; Marie and Dylan O'Brien have separated !</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>It's seems the marriage of Marie and Dylan is over. Marie was spotted at the airport back in the uk two months ago without her husband Dylan. He as not been seen with her for over two months as Marie remains in the uk without  Dylan. Is this the end? What has happened? Will they divorce! </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Marie looked up from her phone. As soon has the article was released online her mentions was going wild. Marie had blocked Dylan on twitter she didn't want anything to do with him. </p><p>@/<strong>dylanlover</strong>. "Oh my god Marie and Dylan have split what why?</p><p>So many questions filed her mentions.<br/>Marie took to Twitter. </p><p>@<strong>Always</strong>. "Anyone want to know why me and Dylan have split then ask Dylan".</p><p>Marie left it at that and didn't answer any questions at all. Her marriage was over the reasons Dylan could explain.<br/>She was called into the room the doctor checked marie over. She was now 4 months pregnant she used her maiden name for everything now. The divorce was granted a month ago. Which Marie was happy with.<br/>Marie looked at the ultrasound screen as she saw the picture of her baby. She smiled to her self. She knew it wasn't her babies fault.</p><p>Over the few months Dylan still tried to make contact with Marie even though they was now divorced.<br/>Marie was now 8 months pregnant so far she had managed to keep herself out of papers and magazines and online. She never spoke about her pregnancy online only in person to her close friends and family.</p><p>Marie had heard things regarding Dylan over the months. Fans had been asking him a lot of questions but he choose not to answer them. The person he had cheated with never made contact with him again.<br/>Marie heard that she did it on purpose to break them up and it worked. Has Marie knew her ex husband should have told her no and told her he was a Married man but he never. Which resulted in the end of there marriage.</p><p>Marie was still angry but she couldn't let that take over her. She had her child to think about and she needed to look after her baby.</p><p>Marie had done her crying a few months afterwards. So she had got that out of her so she could focus on raising her child. Still neither Dylan, his mum or dad or even sister knew about the baby.<br/>A date had been set to delivery her baby which would be by c section. It was planned so Marie knew what date she would be having her child.</p><p>Marie was sat in her hospital bed in less than a couple of hours she would have her baby in her arms.</p><p>The doctor got Marie ready as they took her down she was wide awake and couldn't wait to have him. Soon Marie couldn't feel anything. And soon heard crying they showed marie her child.<br/>"Is he ok?" Marie said as the baby was placed on her chest.<br/>"He is fine" the midwife said.<br/>Taking her soon and getting him weighed and then dressed.<br/>Soon the baby was placed into Marie's arms as she looked down at her gorgeous little boy. He had his fathers eyes but Marie didn't let that bother her. She kissed him softly on the forehead. And just cuddled him. Has the doctors stitched Marie up. Before taking mother and baby back onto the ward.<br/>Marie cuddled her new born son. And looked at him. He looked a lot like his dad. His eyes everything.<br/>Her son weighed 11lb 12oz he was a big baby. She decided to call him Mitch but her maiden name. She never used O'Brien for his last name. Which she decided not too many months ago!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>4 years later</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Mummy".Mitch says running to the living room.</p><p>"Yes sweetheart". Marie says looking at her son.</p><p> </p><p>4 years had passed and Mitch was looking more and more like his dad every day. Everything he did was his father. Luckily still no one had found out about him and Marie was thankful for that. Has she didn't want pictures of him all over the place. She had kept pictures of him off the internet only showing friends and family over the last 4 years.</p><p>"Do I have grandparents?" Mitch asked. Marie looked at him.</p><p>And smiled weakly. She knew one day she would have to say something but at the moment she wasn't sure how.</p><p>"Yes sweetheart". Marie said picking her soon up and sitting him in her lap. He put his head on her shoulder.</p><p>"Ok". "Mummy"?Mitch said.</p><p>"Yes" Marie said softly.</p><p>"Can we go to the park, can my big sister come with us?" Mitch asked.</p><p>"Of course, lets get are coats and we can go". Marie said.</p><p>Mitch jumping off her lap and going to get her coat.</p><p>Marie pulled out her phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <strong>Mum:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hi we are off to the park, Mitch would like it if you came as well.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>xxx</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sarah ❤️😍:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yes I will see you thereXxx</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Marie put her phone into her bag and got her car keys. Getting to the car marie put Mitch into his car seat.</p><p>And soon they was on there way to the park.</p><p> </p><p>It had been five years since her and Dylan had divorced. But still she would get the odd message from him or even a phone call but she didn't reply. She was still hurting.</p><p>He promised her he would never hurt her never make her cry.</p><p>But it seems that was all a lie.</p><p> </p><p>Marie still had him blocked on twitter and that's how it will stay for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>She had hard things over the years. But he never had another girlfriend or did he remarry. He was acting more so more films was being released. Which Marie never watched. But she had heard they was really good.</p><p>Even though her daughter was upset with Dylan and she had told him so. She still liked his films. But she never told him about Mitch has she promised her mother she wouldn't. Has that was for Marie to tell not her.</p><p> </p><p>Marie pulled up to the park and saw Sarah sat on the sit. Marie helped Mitch out of the car.</p><p>Running towards his big sister "<strong>SARAH</strong>". Mitch shouted. Giving his big sister a hug. She laughed and picked him up.</p><p>"Hello my little bro". Sarah said walking towards the swings. Marie followed them watching has Sarah pushed him on the swings. Marie taking pictures of them together. </p><p> </p><p>About 10 minutes passed and Marie was joined by her ex her daughters father.</p><p>"You know he's looking more and more like Dylan every day". He said Marie sigh and look at Mitch.</p><p>"I know, but Dylan hurt me, he did the one thing I thought he would never do". Marie said looking back at her son. </p><p>"Yes I know, but that isn't his parents or sister fault". "They have the right to know about there grandson and nephew!" He said.</p><p>"He asked me earlier if he had any grandparents" Marie said.</p><p>"What did you tell him?" He asked.</p><p>"I told him he does and left it at that". Marie said. She took out her phone and video Mitch and Sarah playing. He was such a happy little boy. His smile eyes melted her heart. His hair was the same colour has his dad.</p><p>"You can't keep him a secret forever, you are going to have to tell them sooner or later, they have already missed out on 4 years". "Do you think it's fair on them to miss out on even more years?" He said.</p><p>Marie knew he was right. Her parents died when she was in her teens so Dylan's parents was the only grand parents Mitch had.</p><p>"And say what, oh by the way before I found your son cheating on me, I found out I was pregnant you have a grandchild who is 4 years old". Marie said sarcasm coming from her. </p><p>"Well yeah they should know". Her ex said.</p><p>"I don't want Dylan finding out he doesn't deserve to be part of his life" Marie said.</p><p>"Think about Mitch, yes I know you hate him and I don't blame you". "But Marie it's not Mitch's fault and he has the right to know his father". "And if Dylan doesn't step up to the mark after he's been told, then at least Mitch will know that you tryed, you told him and he made no part in his life". "But if he does want to be involved you two will have to put aside your differences for Mitch's sake'. 'Even if you only talk throw someone else and only about Mitch". He said.</p><p>Marie knew deep down he was right. Her son wasn't to blame for any of this. His father made that choice and did that breaking her  heart shattering her world.</p><p>But whether she would admit it out loud or not there was still a part of her that still loved Dylan. She cut all contact with him following the separation and divorce. She never once returned his calls or messages. </p><p>But that day she court him every so often would come back into her mind. Marie had shared her tears. She cried for days not long after returning home. Her tears dried up over time but that feeling of no longer being able to trust was there, she doesn't know how Dylan was after wards has she never spoke to him. She didn't want his excuses. He should have known better.</p><p> </p><p>A few times she was your sure he would send message throw fans. But again she ignored them. But for the sake of Mitch she needed his family to know about him. The fans didn't need to know and this was private and between herself  and Dylan's family.</p><p>"Yes I know your right" Marie said looking at her friend.</p><p>"I will send a message to his mum, dad and sister". "And I just hope they understand why I never said anything before now". Marie said.</p><p>"Marie, I'm sure they would, look I know you have been avoiding looking at any pictures of Dylan".  "But I've seen pictures of him over the last few years, and I can say he misses you, it's like his smile is forced when he's with fans and it looks like he's hardly slept". He said.</p><p>Marie looked at him and down at her feet. She too missed him. But what he did, she at the moment needed to focus on Mitch. She looked up to see the little boy running around with his big sister. He was so full of energy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marie clicked on her email app and typed in the email links.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dear all</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I know your probably surprised to hear from me I mean it has been 4 years. I am writing this email to tell you that you are grandparents!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I had the child 4 years ago not long after I came back to the uk.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I decided to keep him a secret to protected him and also if I'm honest myself. Especially after what happened.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I know this may come as a huge shock to you, and I wouldn't be surprised. Could I please ask that you do not inform him that I have made contact with you. I am not ready to speak to him or even see him at the moment.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If you have any questions. As you probably will. Please email back.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kind regards Marie. Xx</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Marie sent the email and put her phone down. She looked up again and carried on watching Mitch. She took a deep breath. As her ex walked back over to her. </p><p>"Did you do it?" He asked. Marie nodded.</p><p>"Well at least they will now know and I'm sure they will email you back". He said as mitch came running over to them both.</p><p>"Look what I found?" Mitch said showing Marie a painted stone.</p><p>"That'sreally pretty" Marie said. Looking at the 4 year old in front of her running around. Marie took a glance at her phone to see it was almost time for dinner.</p><p>"Mitch, we better get going almost dinner time". Marie said standing up. </p><p>"Oh can we come again?" Mitch asked. Marie smiled as they all walked to her car. Once Mitch was in the car. She gave Sarah a big hug and got into the car.</p><p>"Let me know if you hear anything?" Her ex said. </p><p>"I will". Marie said as she started the car up and drove off home.</p><p> </p><p>Marie looked in her rear view mirror her 4 year old sitting smiling in his car seat. She couldn't help but see how much he was so much like his dad. She thought the email she sent. She just hoped she was doing the right thing. She knew her ex again was right in what he said about Mitch having the right to know his family. She just didn't know if she could handle seeing Dylan again if the time ever come.</p><p> </p><p>Soon they was home and in doors. Marie getting dinner sorted while Mitch was drawing some pictures. Of his afternoon at the park.</p><p>Maries phone suddenly started to beep and she looked at it, she saw a reply from Dylan's mum. She didnt know whether to read it now or wait until after dinner when Mitch was in bed. She decided to get Mitch and hers dinner sorted and then spent the evening reading stories to Mitch.</p><p>"Ok sweetie, bed time". Marie said closing the book.</p><p>She looked down to see her sleeping little boy. Marie smiled and moved so she could pick him up and carried him to his bed. She gently laid him down and pulled the covers over him. Placing a gentle kiss on top of his head. She sat there just watching him sleep for a few minutes.  She left his room pulling the door up behind her.</p><p>Marie decided to get ready for bed. Taking a quick shower. She was soon in her pjs. Sitting down in front of the tv. She opened up her email and read the reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dear Marie,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So nice to hear from you after all this time. I am so sorry you felt you couldn't tell us about ur child at the time. But we are glad you have now reached out and told us.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>What is the Childs name? When was the child born? Who does he or she look like?   We have so many questions.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm guessing you have not said anything to Dylan, which I can understand. But please think about telling him. He has the right to know. But it should come from you and no one else.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We hope you reply to this email.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Love</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lisa and Patrick xx</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Marie clicked on reply and wrote her email.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dear Lisa and Patrick</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thank you for understanding I wasn't sure if you would.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>His name is Mitch and he has my maiden name as his surname. He was born on 26th August!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yes he was born on his fathers birthday.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He has his dads eyes and hair. To be honest he's a double of his dad.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I know he has the right to know about him. But at the moment I cant, maybe that will change sometime but I don't know.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please could you let Julia know please. I would rather not go over social media about this.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Only people who know who is father is have promised they will not say anything.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Do you still live at the same address? Has if so I can send you a photo of him! Please let me know.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Take care</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Marie</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Marie opened up her messages<strong>.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Marie:  Hi well they replied!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She sent the message and put her phone down next to her. Her phone went off</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>1 new message.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ex:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thats good. What did they say?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Marie:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Well they seemed to understand why I never said anything. They asked his name and date of birth. Which I've told them. Ive asked if they still live at same address. As going to send a picture. Don't want to do that other social media.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ex:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Well thats good. Did they say anything about Dylan?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Marie:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Not really just that he needs to know but they wont say anything. I'm waiting on a reply.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ex:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm sure they won't say anything. But think about telling him even if its just a message.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Marie knew everyone was right. But at the moment she just didn't want to.</p><p> </p><p>Marie saw she had an email and clicked on it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dear Marie,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  Hi yes we still live at the same address.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wow that is amazing. I hope we can meet him sometime soon.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yes I get where your coming from.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dylan misses you. I'm saying this to make you feel bad. But I think you should know. He hasn't been the same since that day. I know it was his own doing. And believe me when I say he was spoken to about it. Seems the person did this and it worked on splitting you up. She wanted him for herself. But she never got him. And she didn't like that.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He still wears his wedding ring even though you two are officially  divorced. He hasn't taken it off.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Again not saying this to make you feel sorry for him. But again I just think you should know!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I also believe he still loves you and is still in love with you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I do hope some day you can find it in your heart to forgive him. Even if its for Mitch's sake. Has we know its not his fault what happened.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>When will you send the picture?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yes i will tell Julia!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lisa and Patrick</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Marie couldn't help but wipe away the tears that had fallen while she read the email.</p><p>So much was now going around in her head of what was said to her in the email. Marie clicked reply and wrote her email.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dear Lisa and Patrick,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I honestly don't know what to say to that email.  One thing I can say is if he truly loved me he wouldn't have done that to me. But I don't know what else to say. I left my ring the day I left. So I know longer wear it. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>My daughter and her father are saying what you are saying. But I just need some time.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will send the picture tomorrow. So you should get it in a few days. If you have any questions about Mitch, do ask them! </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Love Marie  xxx</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She pressed send and put her phone down. She looked at the time. She decided to get a picture of Mitch that she had taken and already developed it was taken a few weeks ago.</p><p>She got it ready and decided to go to bed. Has Mitch had pre school in the morning and she would need to be up. Marie soon went to sleep.</p><p>And for the first time in 4 and half years her dreams was about Dylan!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>